Stolen
by Myka Bradley
Summary: The nation Representatives are being taken down one by one. Only a few are left. A revolution of the new Individuals is rising quickly. Some have given up, some are fighting back. Little do they know, the ones who resist this new revolution may already be too late.


**_Hello again, all! I'm sorry for this long wait! I'm very happy to be back here! Well, I've dived myself into a whole new fandom not too long ago, and today, I had an awesome dream about said fandom. So of course, I have to write about it! I hope you all enjoy this_!**

* * *

The sun was hot that day, beating down on the occupants of the train station. It was very unpleasant, causing the occupants to be testy. They shuffled about in their places, muttering to themselves. The air had a tense, uncomfortable feel to it.

She didn't mind it, though. Elizaveta didn't mind it at all. It was a nice adjustment to the usual cold she was around. She leaned her back against the steamy brick wall of the station building. She twirled the blonde hair she wore as a wig. Looking around the train station with brown eyes. She was cautious, however, she had to be. There was too much around to hurt her at the moment.

"Liza," A soft voice called to her, causing her to jump up in surprise. Oh, was nothing to worry about. It was only Feliciano. He held out a couple train tickets to the woman, putting one in his pocket. "Ludwig and Gilbert are in the next train." He said with a low voice, one he had adapted from being in hiding so long. It was sad, really. Feliciano was always so happy and loud. Current events, however...

Perhaps it's best to give a little recap. This is the story of a group of young adults, running from death and destruction. At least, until they can stop it themselves. They were all kind in their own way, clever, fairly good looking. Unfortunately for them, these qualities got them into trouble. To make a long story short, though, let's just say that a wicked group of individuals has managed to hack the world's computer systems and kidnapped half of the main country leaders. Ivan Braginsky, the Russian representative had been the latest to have been taken away. No one knew where the representatives had gone, and it was highly unnerving. The Russian man was always one of the strongest in the world. To have him taken...

"look," Feliciano said, pointing out to the railroad. The trains were arriving. Elizaveta gave a small sigh. Hopefully none of the Individuals were on this train already. She reached out and took Feliciano's hand with a nervous smile.

"I hope they're okay..." She said with a soft voice, leaning against Feliciano's shoulder. The Italian nodded slowly.

"You must hide your accent," He said, already trying to sound as American as he could. "They may know you're Hungarian. They've already taken most of the regular people...they may know you're a Representative." He says with a frown. "That's the ones they really want." The woman nodded, clearing her throat to prepare her voice.

The train pulled into the station as the doors opened. Elizaveta squinted her eyes to see through the dusty windows of the train. Hopefully Ludwig and Gilbert were there where they said they'd be.

"All aboard! Quickly now!" The conductor called out, gesturing for the passengers to get in. Elizaveta and Feliciano put on their hoods to hide their faces a little more. They soon boarded the train and looked around for the two German men. Feliciano squeezed Elizaveta's hand gently and looked to the very back. Two men were sitting in the back, conversing quietly. One was brunette and the other was raven haired.

"You think that's them?" She whispered, not looking to sure. Feliciano nodded with a little smile.

"Si, I do. I can tell." He lead Elizaveta towards the two men and sat in the seats across from them. The woman sat down beside Feliciano and poked cautiously to the two men. "Ciao," Feliciano said to the two. To Elizaveta's relief, the two were met with two familiar pairs of eyes. Ludwig and Gilbert were okay!

"Thank goodness..." Elizaveta said with a sigh of relief. She reached out and hugged Ludwig and even Gilbert (Despite their rough history)around their necks.

"It's about time you two got here. Luddy was getting worried." Gilbert said in his usual rough voice. "Poor thing was crying."

"That was you, don't lie." Ludwig said with a roll of his eyes. For being the younger brother, Ludwig was rather composed, whereas Gilbert was more...not.

"Where is Romano?" Feliciano asked, his eyes looking desperate and concerned. "He...he called me a few days ago and said he'd be here...did he...make it?" Elizaveta bit her lip, her heart aching at Feliciano's voice. He already knew. Ludwig placed his hand upon the Italians shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"We will get him back. I promise." He said with a sigh. Feliciano's eyes feared up slightly and he wiped his eyes to keep himself composed.

"Roderich was taken too." Gilbert said bluntly. "I saw...some man came into his house and I heard gunshots."

Elizaveta gasped and jumped back. "What?! And you didn't try to save him?!" She exclaimed, her accent coming through. Gilbert leaned in and pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Shut up! You're going to get us caught!" He hissed quietly. "Look...I tried to help him, okay?! He fought as hard as he could. He told me to go with you and Feli to keep you two safe..." He said, his voice becoming softer. "He...he told me he loved you." He said and pulled back. "I'm sorry."

Elizaveta frowned and slumped back in her seat. Roderich was her fiancé for three months. Their wedding was supposed to be a week from today. She covered her mouth and shut her eyes. She suddenly let out a squeaky sound, one she made when she was about to cry. This was all so much to take in one go. Why was all of this happening to them? All her friends and family taken away from her so soon...

"Hey, now. Don't you cry, okay?" Ludwig said, rubbing her knee gently. "He will be fine. As stubborn as Roderich can be, he will be just fine."

"I'm not crying, I promise...I'm just-" Her eyes opened and she froze. Something didn't feel right. "Wait...Ludwig...did you bring your gun?" She asked suddenly. Ludwig looked up to her in surprise. He nodded slowly.

"Ja...why?" He asked, his hand already to his pocket. Feliciano and Gilbert looked around the train and grabbed at their guns as well.

"Someone is here...I..." She looked out the dusty window and squinted her eyes once more. Someone should really clean these. Wait...who is this?

Three men were at the station. The train had not yet left, and the strays were beginning to board. Something was odd about these men...two looked suspiciously like feliciano, and Ludwig...the other like Kiku, Elizaveta's Japanese friend. Oh no...

"MOVE THE TRAIN! NOW!"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for checking this out, guys! I hope you all liked the first chapter! More will be coming up soon, so stay tuned! More info on the revolution and antagonists soon!_**


End file.
